1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to disposable wearing apparel and more specifically it relates to a therapeutic garment for a chronic clothes riping patient.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Currently in Developmental Centers, many patients destroy their clothing either through tearing or unraveling. The only consistently implemented procedure is having the patient wear jumpsuits which they do shread and tear. Therefore this behavior remains untreated and costly to the state centers.
Numerous disposable wearing apparel have been provided in prior art that are adapted to be worn by patients and then discarded after use. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.